


Falling Onto A Bed of Roses

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cum Swallowing, Day 4: Millicent, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, First Order Rose, First Time Sex, Fluff, GingerFlowerWeek2020, GingerRoseWeek2020, Heavy Petting, Hux has an awkward way of picking girlfriends and asking them out on dates, Hux is implied to be experienced, Hux says the forbidden words, Maybe if people like it enough I'll write a second part to this?, Millicent is the best wingman ever, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Rose is a virgin, Rose pov, Smut, Spy Rose meets General Hux, They flirt by talking about starfighters, Third Person POV, Undercover Rose, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, canonverse, heavy makeouts, pulling out, steamy makeouts, the best pick up line is asking someone if they want pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: Rose felt his hand on her head, stroking her hair back. If all felt so soothing. She wanted to lean into his touch. His gloved hand lightly stroked the top of her heads downwards to caress her cheek. The leather was soft on her skin and she felt the heat radiate from the exposed skin of his wrist. She breathed in deeply, finding it so difficult to breathe."Rose..." Hux cooed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Falling Onto A Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> GIngerRoseWeek 2020 - Day 4: Millicent
> 
> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLIght for beta-ing!
> 
> I would not have been able to post without her edits!

_ Stay close to General Hux, find out what he’s up to.  _

That had been Rose’s mission prerogative. So far, it seemed safe to say that General Hux was the brains behind the battle plans and weapons tech. 

Finn had been the first choice to infiltrate the First Order as a new recruit, due to his knowledge of the inner workings of the organization, but it was quickly shot down when Finn informed Poe that Hux had an uncanny memory. They had all grown up together; it had been like living in a small colony, everybody knew each other. 

Rose had stepped up to the plate, volunteering for the mission. She had quickly been shot down as an option; everybody had been worried about her shooting and flying skills. She would be better suited staying with the Resistance and fixing fighters. But Leia had intervened on Rose’s behalf. Out of everybody, Rose was the one least likely to be caught. Rose knew how to blend in better than most, she would be able to keep her cool, and she was the most experienced with how First Order tech worked. 

Sneaking aboard General Hux’s flagship with forged datapads and identification chips, she posed as Lieutenant Rose Tico. In four months, she would collect as much information and intelligence as she could and leave without a trace. Almost immediately after she had infiltrated the First Order Engineering Corps, she was able to quickly find Hux. 

Her plan was to follow a safe distance behind him whenever possible and befriend the staff to learn more about said ginger general. However, her plans soon changed. Rose was sure that no one had expected her to be welcomed into Hux’s inner circle; especially first by a cat. 

The Engineering Corps had been called to meet with Hux to discuss modifications to his Hyperspace tracker. At the front of the meeting room, Hux sat at the computer display; one hand pulled up blueprints and data reports while the other hand stroked the orange-haired cat in his lap. On the other side of Hux were five other First Order officers, Rose could not identify their ranks. The rest of the engineers sat at tables, arranged into rows before the computer display; Rose had chosen a seat in the far back, not wanting to draw attention to herself. 

No one around her seemed at all phased with the presence of the cat in their General’s lap. To Rose, Hux had not seemed to be the type of person to love another living being. She thought he was the sort of person to use everybody he could in the name of the FIrst Order; that he was totally unfeeling and cold-hearted. But seeing the cat roll lazily in his lap as he scratched their chin and rub their belly now had Rose seeing Hux in an entirely new light. 

She wondered how a man who could destroy planets with no remorse could also be so enamoured with a pet. Rose loved animals and it took all her strength to pull her attention away from the cat back to the blueprints that Hux was currently pulling up. Then the cat’s gaze met hers. 

_ That’s impossible, _ Rose thought. 

She could not believe that this cat had caught her staring at it. But as Rose moved her index finger from left to right on the table in front of her, the cat’s eyes followed her fingertips. Silently, Rose slid her fingertip side to side on the table, teasing the cat. 

The cat rolled over in Hux’s lap and then jumped from its perch to the table of engineers in front. Everybody watched as the cat jumped from table to table until it reached Rose in the far back. It pounced on Rose’s hand and bit and kicked playfully at her arm. Luckily, the First Order uniform and gloves she wore protected her from the cat’s teeth and claws. 

After a quick roll, the cat jumped to its feet and looked at Rose inquisitively. Then it brushed by her hand, demanding pets and crying. As she scratched and stroked its head, it purred loudly. Rose’s delight of having won the cat’s approval was quickly dismissed when she looked up and saw that all eyes were on her, annoyed and shocked. She felt embarrassed to have the attention of the room. She hadn’t expected the cat to run over to her, she had only wanted to tease the cat from afar. 

Hux stood up from his seat and nodded towards one of the officers who were sitting on the other side of the computer. 

“Mitaka” he ordered, “Retrieve Millicent.” 

Mitaka stood up from his seat and shuffled around the rows of tables until he came to Rose. When Mitaka stood in front of Rose, she immediately stopped petting Millicent which seemed to annoy the cat. Mitaka was hesitant, both hands slowly coming around Millicent’s middle to pick her up. 

Millicent eyed him with hostility, her fur bristled and she became deathly quiet. All attention in the room shifted from Rose to Mitaka. Millicent’s ears folded down, she leaned back and hissed at Mitaka. Bravely, his hands did not falter as he slowly tried to wrap his hands around the cat. His mouth flattened to a wide line of fear and trepidation. 

Just as he came within an inch to Millicent, the cat growled and swung a warning punch at him, “ _ Mrreeooww… _ ” 

Mitaka retracted his hand, silent but obviously unnerved by the cat. 

One of the other officers sitting in front with Hux stood up, “Sir, I’ll retrieve Millicent for you.” 

The second officer came to Mitaka and tapped on his shoulder, Mitaka turned around and returned shamefully to his seat. Again, a familiar scene passed in front of Rose with the new officer gripping his hand, he had been slower than Mitaka by a second and suffered a gash to the side of his wrist. 

“Millicent.” Hux’s voice rang out throughout the room. 

The cat ceased its growling and sat up, chest puffed out. 

“Mreow!” the cat replied, but she made no move to return to her master. 

In the blink of an eye, Rose swept the cat up in her arms, holding both paws in one grip while her other hand supported Millicent’s feet. She brought the cat up to Hux, feeling all eyes trail after her. Rose pushed the cat into Hux’s arms and turned around to return to her seat. Millicent called pitifully after her. All returned to their seats. 

No sooner did Hux resume with his discussion, Millicent jumped from his lap and returned to her new designated spot in front of Rose. The cat rolled and laid with her legs outstretched in front of Rose. Mitaka began to rise from his seat, but Hux motioned for him to sit back down. Rose absentmindedly petted Millicent throughout the meeting, the cat lounged with half-lidded eyes and a smug curl of her whiskers. 

Numerous times, Rose caught Hux looking directly at her, obviously irked that his cat had chosen her table over his lap. At the end of the meeting, Rose attempted a swift getaway. 

“You there, Lieutenant.” 

Hux might have been calling some other lieutenant, but the timber and sharpness of his voice stopped her in her footsteps. Rose looked over her shoulder to see who else had stopped. Similarly, a number of other officers had stopped and turned around to report to Hux; their backs straight, heels together, chest puffed out, and arms crossed behind them. But they walked away when they saw Hux marching towards her. Rose was caught in his gaze. 

“Your name, Lieutenant.” Hux requested of her. 

The group of officers who had sat in front now stood behind him. 

“Lieutenant Rose Tico, General.” She turned on her heel and saluted him. 

His green eyes moved over her, inspecting her. There was nothing sexual about his scrutiny, she felt. He judged her like she was any other soldier, her only concern was that he might have caught something to betray her spy status. When he was satisfied with his inspection, he dismissed her. 

She was certain she made an impression on him, for the next day while she was at her workstation, Mitaka came to retrieve her at the end of her shift. 

“General Hux requests your presence, Lieutenant.” 

“What does he want to see me for?” Rose asked, genuinely concerned and curious. 

Mitaka shook his head. 

Rose did not detect any malice from him, not from the boy’s wide open eyes and soft spoken voice. 

“He did not tell me the reason for this request, but he stated that it was urgent.” 

Rose could not imagine why Hux would want to see her in private. Perhaps her cover had been blown and he wanted to bring her to some private corner of the ship to end her. Rose considered taking her screwdriver and driving it into Mitaka’s shoulder to prevent him from alerting the guards as she made her escape. 

But she was reminded of Mitaka’s lack of malice when dealing with Millicent, when she saw him chew his bottom lip and flatten his mouth into a wide, nervous line. She got up from her workstation.

“Alright, please take me to him.” 

* * *

She followed Mitaka as he led her past the docking bay, the artillery ranges, and the testing rooms into the wing that housed the officers’ quarters. Although she felt relief at not being led down some dark, dangerous-looking corner, she was perplexed why he was bringing her to the officers’ quarters. 

Mitaka stopped at a door and knocked four times in a very distinct pattern. From the other side of the door came a knock in response. Mitaka knocked three more times in rapid succession. The pneumatic doors parted and Mitaka gestured for Rose to enter first. 

She stepped into Hux’s quarters, surprised and appreciative of its stark appearance. Everything looked beautiful and comfortable and refined, but each element was edged in silver that seemed sharp enough to slice skin. Refined as everything was, it was not extravagant. Everything in the room seemed designed to serve only one other person. The only inviting element in the room was a low ice-blue sofa, upon which draped Millicent. She had her legs outstretched while she slept on her side and her face was smooshed against the velvety seat of the sofa. 

Hux was standing by the door, speaking with Mitaka who had remained in the hallway. Mitaka saluted Hux and the doors slid back together. 

Hux turned on his heel to face Rose. Even during his rest shift, he still wore his uniform, gloves and all. Speculations ran through her mind for why he had invited her to his quarters. She doubted that she had piqued his interest for anything sexual - there were other men and women on the ship who were far more attractive than her. It also seemed unlikely that he had brought her to his own rooms to kill her; blood was very hard to wash out after all. Interrogation seemed the most likely option.

Hux marched over to the sofa, militant even in the privacy of his own home, and scooped the sleeping Millicent into his arms. She trilled in protest but remained content.

“Follow me to the dining area. I will feed Millicent first and then you and I can sit down for dinner.” 

She followed him to the adjoining room, which was similarly decorated; elegant and refined with an edge of silver. The dining area consisted of dark cabinets and silver handles, a small sink over an obsidian countertop, and a small table that looked like it served only one person. 

The second chair tucked underneath the table matched the other, but it looked like it had only been added for her visit. Mess trays from the cafeteria had been placed on top taking up almost all of the tabletop area. Rose had always suspected that the higher the rank, the better the quality of food. She was surprised that Hux ate the same food as the other officers. Covers on the tray kept the food hot. 

Poe had talked extensively about his interrogation by Kylo Ren, how he had been bound to a mechanical table, beaten and mentally invaded until he was screaming. Perhaps this was how officers conducted their interrogations and he would finish her off with a poisoned meal. She was swinging between shock and fear. Her guard would not be lowered, not even by herself. Yet, it seemed too calm and too homey to be an interrogation session. It all seemed too surreal, to be in a social setting with Hux without the pretense of murder and mayhem. 

Hux gestured towards the table, “Please, have a seat. I’ll be a moment.” 

She sat down and watched as he deftly moved through the kitchenette. He kissed the top of Millicent’s head before he gently placed her on the floor, then went to a cabinet to retrieve her dinner. Once he fed the cat, he joined Rose at the table. 

Rose mirrored him as he pulled the top off of his tray and stretched an arm to place it on the counter nearby. He said nothing as he dug his fork into the food and stirred it around, appearing to search for something hidden inside. They ate in silence, focus fixed on their plates below. She fidgeted. 

“You seem nervous, Lieutenant.” Hux stated. 

“It’s not hard to be nervous. I’m having dinner with you,” she confessed. 

“I make you nervous?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

He did not scare her, not at all. She had once been at his feet and at his mercy while he ordered her execution, even then she had not been scared of him. She was scared of dying, but not of him. What made her nervous was not knowing what plans he had in mind for her. 

“Your Lieutenant just told me that you wanted to see me. I wasn’t sure if I was in trouble or not.” 

“Unless you have reason to be in trouble, you are safe here.” 

Now she wasn’t sure if he was toying with her or not. 

Hux continued speaking, “It is not common for me to associate with the other officers on my rest shift, not unless it’s urgent and work-related. As of now, you are the exception.” 

“Me? Why?” 

“Millicent likes you, therefore I feel a certain fondness towards you.” He explained so matter of factly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to trust a cat’s taste in people. 

“Do you usually let your cat pick your friends?” 

He stopped eating, seeming pensive about his answer. “I assume you have friends, Lieutenant Tico?” 

She affirmed, “Yes, I have friends.” 

“When your friends tell you something, you trust them even if you do not have the same experiences. As far as I know, Millicent is the only living being on this ship that has nothing to give to the other officers and therefore she has nothing to gain from them as well. She is the most unbiased and incorruptible creature. For some reasons that I cannot discern, she has taken a liking to you.” 

As if on cue, Millicent called for Rose’s attention. She had finished her dinner and was rubbing herself on Rose’s calf. Millicent sat up on her hind legs and began pawing at Rose’s knee. Rose moved her seat back, tapping the tops of her thighs. Millicent leapt up onto her lap and cried for more pets which Rose obliged. She caught just the hint of a smile from Hux, eyes half lidded in amusement. 

* * *

It became routine for Rose to have dinner with Hux some nights a week since then. 

It soon became evident to Rose that only she was privy to dinner with Hux; not even his trusted Lieutenants were ever invited into his quarters for something leisurely. After their meals, they would play with Millicent, who was more than overjoyed to have a pair of hands always pet her while another pair of hands would dangle string in front of her to play. 

Playtime did not last long, and shortly afterwards he would escort Rose from his quarters back to hers so he could resume with his work for the rest of the evening. A majority of the time, Millicent would try to follow Rose out the door but sadly would be picked up and returned back to Hux. 

At first, dinner conversation between them had been an arduous experience. Hux enjoyed silence during his meals and Rose had to be careful about what she said lest she gave herself away. . However, Rose could not take the silence for long and selected topics that she felt he would not pry too much into. 

Apart from Millicent, he enjoyed talking about starfighters. For someone who headed the Weapons division of the First Order, he rarely spoke about their blaster cannons, alluding to them only where it was relevant to the discussion. His eyes lit up as he talked about engines, hyperspace jumpers, ship motivators, and calibrators. His enthusiasm for ship design was infectious. Although he was more than knowledgeable about TIE fighters and battleships and the like, he was lacking in knowledge about X-wings and various other ships employed by the Republic. 

This was where she supplied additional information. They exchanged their knowledge; his knowledge of Empire tech for hers on Republic tech. He had asked how she was familiar with Republic tech; she explained that she had a life before she joined the First Order. He did not press her further but Rose felt the anxiety in her heart, the misstep of being too comfortable and almost giving away too much. 

Their exchange felt almost illicit, but Rose justified that Hux initially knew what was necessary for him to build weapons to combat the Republic and sharing just how some of it worked would have not have given him any new advantage. Likewise, him discussing TIE fighter designs with her felt the same. She was impressed that he was the chief mastermind behind so many of the technological innovations of the First Order that she had studied and picked apart. 

They sat on his icy-blue sofa at opposite ends, orange Millicent rolling happily between them. Hux sat leaning back, one leg crossed over the other, watching in amusement as Rose played with Millicent. 

“How do you know so much about fighter technology? The work reports from your supervisor show that you do not even have full access to many of the starfighter projects.” Hux inquired. 

She feared he was getting suspicious, perhaps she had said too much. She stayed calm, tapping Millicent’s sides to get her to roll back and forth. 

“I don’t know. I just like knowing how things are made. I ask around and do some reading to satisfy my curiosity.” 

“I would say that you’re more competent than some of the scientists in charge of my projects. It makes me wonder what kind of upbringing you had, why you would stay in an entry level technician position when you could have demanded advancement upon being admitted. I can tell you’ve had prior experience in working on starfighters. I can’t imagine someone learning all this for the sake of curiosity.” 

Although his half-lidded smile remained, his gaze became sharp, searching for some minute giveaway that would tell him everything he needed to know. 

“You caught me.” Rose confessed, “It wasn’t just curiosity. Growing up, strangers always tried to make me like my sister. And I started believing them; that I wasn’t useful because I wasn’t my sister. Then I started doing small maintenance jobs while I read through any engineering manual that I could get my hands on. The more I knew, the more useful I could be; even if I wasn’t good at flying or shooting a blaster. I didn’t have to be grand, but I wanted to be useful and do my part.” 

Hux’s gaze hardened, the smile disappeared completely. Millicent rolled upright abruptly and sauntered over to Hux’s lap. He petted her back in long strokes. He huffed, she could see the gears grinding in his head. 

“My father…” he began, “He was the same way. He thought I was something that could be controlled. But I was weak… weak and useless to him… If I couldn’t strengthen my body, then I would strengthen my mind. And now I’m the youngest General in the history of the Old Empire and the First Order… And he’s dead.” 

“I’m sorry… I’m sure that your father loved you in his own way.” 

“He didn’t.” 

Rose felt her heart stop. In her head, Hux had begun as a fearsome and cold-hearted man who once ordered her execution. Being close to him, she now realized that he was not as untouchable as he presented himself. Now she saw a different side of him; broken and reforged by spite. 

At her silence, he elaborated, “I was an illegitimate bastard. My father found my mother in a kitchen…. And then they sent her away.” 

“Did you ever find out what happened to her?” Rose asked. 

“No… I don’t even know her name.” His eyes looked very sad. “I was very little when I learned about her. I used to think that my father’s wife was my mother. And I wondered why she hated me.” He gestured to himself, “I’m a walking reminder of my father’s flaws.” 

She wanted to give him comfort. Hesitantly, she placed her hand over his, the one that was petting Millicent. She squeezed gently. 

“You’re not your father’s flaws. You’re you.” 

She didn’t bring up his family the next night when she saw him, and he seemed relieved that she didn’t pry. 

But it wasn’t just tech she wanted to learn from him. She wanted to know more  _ about  _ him. She’d seen a glimpse of his humanity and she wanted to know the man behind the uniform. 

As they discussed how he had designed his hyperspace jump tracker, she asked him about Starkiller, what he’d thought of when he saw the skies turn red. She had hoped that he would be contrite, which he was. But what she hadn’t expected was his way of justifying it. 

“Starkiller was supposed to end the war. It was supposed to be an example of what would happen to planets that opposed the peace the First Order offered. Initially, I hadn't thought that Snoke would use it on Hosnian Prime. I didn’t agree with it, but if the death of a few planets was the cost of peace…. Wouldn’t you pay that price?” 

She knew what sacrifice was, the cost of it, the hope that it would mean something in the end. But it was a price that she could not imagine herself paying.

“I believe… the way to win is not fighting what you hate, it’s saving what you love.” 

She wondered if he knew of love. Not just fondness for another creature, but love that made one feel courageous. Paige had died courageously; she’d wanted everybody to live, wanted it so badly that she was ready to die for it. 

* * *

Before Rose realized it, four months had passed on the ship. 

She had to return to the Resistance. She tried to think of her escape, but found the desire to leave dwindling the more time she spent with Hux. 

She fantasized about revealing her true identity to him and him joining the Resistance for her. But it was just a pipe dream. Hux liked her because his cat liked her. If he ever discovered her true identity, the cat’s approval would go flying out the window. 

With the plan to escape at her heels, Rose grew more bold in her interactions with Hux. A brush of their shoulders as they walked from the dining area to the sitting area. Standing almost nose to nose with Hux as she put Millicent into his arms on the sofa. She was undeniably drawn to Hux. Although she knew that she should continue to proceed as though nothing changed; she could not obey her own mind. It was something that she could not help; especially knowing that their time was coming to an end. It was totally reckless of her, but she did not want to leave the ship without knowing how close she could have been with Hux. 

Often she lamented, “I wish that someone would pet me like you pet Millicent.” 

And finally one night, she said, “I wish that you would pet me like that.” 

Hux looked up at her with his half-lidded smile. “I’m tempted to oblige you, however my hands are busy at the moment.” 

Suddenly, Millicent let out a mighty caterwaul and arched her back into a downward stretch before hopping off of Hux’s lap. She looked over her shoulder, tail high up in the air, and eyed the both of them before strolling off somewhere else in Hux’s quarters. 

Rose looked expectantly at Hux who was staring off into the space ahead of him. She was about to tell him that she had been joking until he turned to look at her. The intensity in his eyes caught her by surprise. No one had ever looked at her like that. All at once, she felt like she was being scrutinized and admired, judged and adored. It was like she was put under a microscope, every angle and edge put on display for his study. 

In a split second, her attention was drawn to his neck; his adam's apple bobbed ever so slightly. Just as she was about to speak, he did too. They both stopped, waiting for the other to go ahead and speak. 

Embarrassed to remain quiet, Rose spoke first, “I was only joking. You don’t have to pet me.” 

“Do you not want pets?” Hux inquired. 

She had expected him to add that he had also been joking as well; not that he wanted to know if she still wanted pets. She had already been welcomed into his inner circle and had gained enough of his trust to be invited to his quarters. Although her mission objective was to get as close as possible to General Hux, it seemed like she was on a slippery slope in being compromised and hurting a man that she had begun to care about, even if he was her enemy. 

From her time knowing him, he would not coerce her; he had told her enough of his father and his childhood that she knew he would never force a woman to bend and submit under his will like his father. Rose could have easily declined and been free to walk out of his quarters without any consequences. The fact that he had asked her if she still wanted pets put the direction of the situation into her hands. 

Say no, say no, her brain willed her. 

Instead she answered, “I still do.” 

It wasn’t a selfish desire to want to be petted. Ever since the First Order invaded her planet, it felt like her life never knew peace or joy. Everyday had been about survival and necessity. Even in the Resistance, she could not afford a day to be happy because happy moments were too easily stolen away from her. 

And she thought that she would never feel complete again after Paige died. But with Hux… He was no replacement for Paige, but she felt fulfilled in a different way. Where Paige was the other half of her, Hux was the shadow she cast, another part of her that wasn’t her. 

She turned to him, unsure whether to watch him or keep her eyes off of him. She’d had her crushes growing up, but that was all they had ever amounted to. It was Paige who was the prettier one; the one who everybody had come around asking for. People were nice to Rose to get to Paige. 

She allowed herself to indulge in her fantasies for a moment; maybe Hux liked her too. 

During her time on the Finalizer, she observed that Hux kept to himself. Even to his most loyal officers, he kept a professional distance. She was the exception so far. He turned to her, one leg crossed and resting on the sofa seat. Hesitantly, he raised his hand towards her. Her heart pounded against her ribcage; she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. 

She felt his hand on her head, stroking her hair back. It felt so soothing. She wanted to lean into him. His gloved hand lightly stroked from the top of her head downards to caress her cheek. The leather was soft on her skin and she felt the heat radiate from the exposed skin of his wrist. She breathed in deeply, finding it so difficult to breathe. 

“Rose…” he cooed. 

She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the way his thumb stroked the corner of her mouth while the rest of his fingers cupped her chin. 

“Look at me.” he ordered. 

She complied, and opened her eyes. Although his face remained stoic, the red flush across his pale skin did not escape her notice. She was sure she had the same blush across her own face. 

“If you are uncomfortable, I want you to tell me so. You are free to walk away at any time and you will not be punished. I would never force you to do anything against your will.” 

“I trust you.” Rose assured him, surprised at her own words. Moreso at how much she believed them. 

She inched closer to him, their knees brushing against each others’ as she adjusted to sit with her feet on the sofa. Just her luck to become infatuated with a gentle villain. The irony was not lost on her. He started by threading both his hands through her hair, stroking over her scalp; then started massaging. 

She closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch. One hand snuck by her ear and started rubbing the ear lobe. As he ran his hands through her hair, she suddenly felt her hair fall onto the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and saw him holding up a looped piece of wire. 

“You tie up your hair with wire.” he stated. 

She shrugged her shoulders, “You never know when you might need an extra foot of wire.” 

She moved closer to him as he pulled her into his lap. She had not imagined how hot he would be, how much warmth seeped from his body to hers. She caught the faint aroma of his cologne, spicy and earthy. She could smell tarine tea on his lips and her mouth started watering as she thought about his tea-laced kiss. His hands moved down her neck, across her shoulders, trailing the length of her spine. 

She moaned, “Ooh… that feels so good.” 

His hands circled experimentally around her arms, squeezing and massaging every handful of her. 

“Here too.” she instructed him. 

She moved one of his hands to her breasts which he enthusiastically began molding and gripping. Her nipple was squeezed between his fingers, shooting a jolt of pleasure straight to her sex. 

“Oh stars... “ he moaned, “I’ve wanted this for so long...” 

He kissed her ear, sending chills of pleasure down her spine. Then he peppered a trail of kisses down the side of her neck to the tops of her clothed breasts. Her skin grew scorching hot under his attention. She ran her hands through his ginger hair, grabbing fistfuls. She tugged at his hair, but it went unnoticed by him. 

“Hux.” she tugged harder, “Kiss me…” 

He brought his head up, lips teasingly close to hers, “Call me Armitage.” 

He kissed her, his lips unexpectedly gentle, contrasting greatly from the roughness of his hands on her body. 

“Oh, Armitage…” she moaned into his kiss. 

She sucked on his bottom lip, then bit him when her desire for more became too strong. She wanted to sink her teeth into him; mark him as her own. He yelped from the love bite. She tried to soothe his pain away, licking at where she bit him, but he demanded vengeance.

He undid the collar of her jacket, exposing her neck and collarbone. He licked at her skin, further fanning the pooling flame between her legs. The tip of his nose tickled her as his tongue lapped at the crook of her neck. She felt his hot breath burn her and then his teeth dig into her skin. 

She hissed in pain and pleasure. The grip of his teeth eased up and he sucked at the patch of skin, tongue still flicking and tickling her. Her fingers curled and raked over his back. 

“Off!” she urged him, tugging at his jacket. 

Deftly, he undid his jacket and she slid it off his shoulders to toss it onto the floor. To her dismay, he wore a long-sleeved white collar shirt under the jacket. More layers of clothing remained between them. She pushed him away from her. He fell back onto the armrest of the sofa, panting and out of breath. His face was a shade away from matching his hair. Even she was having trouble catching her breath. 

“Take off your pants,” he ordered, voice low and dangerous. 

Rose got up from the sofa, stripping her jacket off and unbuckling her trousers. She watched Hux unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and roll the sleeves up to his elbow. He undid the collar of his shirt; his neck and collarbone begged to be licked. She watched him pull his black gloves off by his teeth. What his mouth and hands could do to her...

She stood before him in her panties and white collar shirt. Slowly she started unbuttoning her collar shirt as she proceeded to climb into his lap again. She had just undone the first three buttons before he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. 

He pulled her into his lap, turning her so that her back was against his chest. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and started nibbling on her exposed neck. He clutched the side of her panties, tugging on it. She pushed his hand away and lifted her hips up to push the panties down the length of her legs until she unceremoniously dropped it on the floor by kicking it off her ankles. 

When her bare bottom fell back onto his lap, she felt his hardness under her, stiff and rigid like a pole of steel. Sometimes she forgot that the human body was not only soft, it could become rock hard. He gripped her hips and ground against her. 

She moaned, pussy clenching as she imagined how he would feel inside of her. She had never let anyone inside of her before. When Rose was younger, she had had her share of heavy petting and kisses, but never had she allowed anyone else to see her bare. Crushes were aplenty for her, but she had never felt that connection with anyone else like she did with Hux. 

She moaned, gasping for him to touch her. “Armitage, touch me more!” 

“Like this?” he asked, sounding so unsure despite the fact that he had her gyrating wantonly upon him. 

He maneuvered his arms beneath her legs, spreading her legs far apart as her knees were hooked over his forearms. His hand dipped between her legs and he started stroking between the folds of her labia. Whenever he reached the mons pubis, he slipped his fingers between her folds to stroke the hood of her clit. Her legs shook whenever he touched her there. 

Rose stroked the top of his hand, “Like this, like this…” 

She demonstrated. He obeyed so acutely, Rose spread her knees farther apart to give him better access. She moved his other hand from her hip to one of her breasts. He played and toyed with her breast as he faithfully stroked her sex; meanwhile she gyrated her bottom over his thick erection. 

“You’re so good, Armitage.” 

She hissed his name as he bit her shoulder, his teeth maintaining their grip as if he was afraid she might run away at any moment. Apart from the sound of their heavy breathing, the room was soon filled with the squelch of his fingers dipping in her wetness. 

“Oh, Rose, you’re getting so wet… I want to drink you up.” 

One of his fingers entered her, sliding in and out. His hand, that had been playing with her breast, jumped to her clit and started rubbing it vigorously. 

“Yes!” she sighed aloud, “Keep doing that!” 

One hand stimulated her clit and the other slipped a second finger inside and pumped slowly. He released her from his teeth and leaned into her, nose huffing hot air against the crook of her neck. One of her hands gripped his scalp while the other rubbed the top of his hand, showing him how to touch her clit. 

She was wrapped up in Hux; behind her, around her, and inside her. Her ears rang with the rushing pulse of her heart or his, she wasn’t sure. Together, they trembled. His steely legs and cock were pressed beneath her, his fingers rubbing furiously over her mons pubis and clit, another two of his fingers pumping languidly in and out of her to the knuckles. She never felt so full, so stuffed to the brim with another person before. 

For a moment, she lost all lucidity, unsure of where she ended and Hux began. She tightened around him, chasing after her orgasm. It was incredulous, being so vulnerable and coming undone in front of another person. 

He gasped, mouthing at her hot skin, “Oh Stars! I can feel your cunt clenching around me!” 

“I’m going to cum!” she announced to him, “Please don’t stop!” 

In a matter of seconds, she tipped over the precipice of her climax in a mighty cry. 

“Oh kriff, I’m cumming!” 

Her legs shook as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Her pussy pulsed, trying to milk out his spend as if it were his cock instead of his fingers. She twisted as best as she could to face him and kissed him heartily. She opened her mouth as she kissed him, wanting more of everything she could get from him. He seemed perplexed and hesitant at first but opened his mouth in turn, and their tongues tussled with each other. He tasted of bitter tarine tea. She broke apart the kiss, crying out and feeling helpless when she felt his fingers move out of her. 

Her pussy gripped the empty space that trailed behind his fingers, squeezing nothing and trying to keep him inside her for as long as possible. His fingers came out of her with a moist squelch. He unhooked his arm from under her knee and brought his hand to his mouth, lapping up the sticky wetness that had come from inside her. 

The same tongue that had so often spoken the most vile propaganda had also spent the better part of the evening pleasuring her was now coated with her juices. She wanted to replace his vows to the First Order with herself. Before she could register what was happening, he had scooped her up in his arms, carrying her as if she were his blushing bride. He leaned his face down to her and she reflexively reached up to kiss him, tasting the salt of her pussy on his lips. 

He carried her to a part of his quarters that she had never been invited to before: his bedroom. Like the rest of his living spaces, it was sleek and dark, the edges of the bedframe and his nightstand rimmed in silver. Grey sheets were illuminated under the low-beam lights of the ceiling just over his headboard. He hesitated, bringing her over to his bed. For a second, she thought that he was reconsidering, but his hesitance stemmed from his reluctance to let her go, even for a moment to lower her to his bed. Carefully, he planted a knee onto his bed and kept her wrapped up in his arms as he lowered them both. 

In a frenzy of open mouths and fanatic hands, their clothes came undone; tossed on the bed and pushed to the floor. When her chest was exposed, she wrapped her arms around her breasts and belly, wanting to hide away her rolls and curves. 

He gently pulled her arms away and kissed her breasts and tummy, “You are so beautiful, Rose.” 

His body was pale and nicely waxed, with nary astray hair. Although he was not as muscular as some of the men she knew back in the Resistance, she still felt the hardness of dense muscles under his skin. His body was beautiful but scarred; too many scars to have come from battle. 

Instinctively, she asked, “Do they hurt?” 

He shook his head, “No. Not anymore.” 

She kissed any scar that she could reach, trying her hardest to pour as much affection into her kisses as she could. 

She helped him push his trousers down his pale, narrow hips. She started salivating at the thought of what he would taste like. She was pleased to see that his pubic hair matched the hair atop his head. His cock sprung free; thick, girthy, and curved upward. 

He was impressive in size and she both gushed and worried at how he would fit inside her. A naughty observation revealed that the glans of his penis was the same colour as his lips. She knew that from then on she would never be able to look at his mouth the same way again. 

Pinned beneath him, her legs spread to welcome him into her warmth. His arms were cradled around her head as his hips were settled against hers. The tip of his penis knocked against her opening and she shuddered, eager to have him inside, yet vaguely apprehensive. She was scared of what it would be like, although she knew that sex was pleasurable. She was nervous at how he would react, knowing that she was a virgin. 

“Please be gentle.” she requested of him, arms wrapped around his torso, “I’ve never done this before.” 

“Never?” he asked between kisses, “You haven’t been intimate like this with another person?” 

“Never. I’ve never even taken my clothes off in front of another person,” she clarified. 

He kissed her before telling her, “I’ll take care of you, Rose.” 

He reached over to his nightstand next to the bed and searched in its drawer. The search was taking longer. He retracted his hand and Rose saw that it was empty. Dread blossomed over Hux’s expression. 

“I don’t have protection,” he informed her. 

“I’m not… I didn’t have any contraceptive shots,” she added. “What do we do now?” 

Hux looked to the corner of the bed, his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to think, despite most of the blood flow evidently pooling to the member between his legs. 

“I - I can call for someone to bring contraceptives here. Or I can use my mouth to make you cum.” 

Tempting as it was to have his mouth on her, Rose wanted him inside of her. There was no telling when the two of them would have this chance to be together, before the truth and the war tore them apart. 

“How long will it take to call someone?” Rose asked. 

“It would take about 30 minutes, 45 minutes at most.” 

Too long.

“Are… Are you clean?” 

“Yes. I haven’t been with anyone else in years,” he answered quickly. 

“You...you can pull out before you cum.” 

He didn’t seem too enthusiastic about the idea. “Rose, it kills me to say this… but perhaps we should stop it here tonight. We can do this tomorrow, I’ll have condoms ready for tomorrow.” 

“Please! We don’t know what tomorrow will bring… What if we get attacked or-”  _ ‘What if I’m gone by tomorrow? _ ’ she silently asked herself. 

He seemed convinced; there really was no way of telling what would happen tomorrow. 

He stroked her hair. “I’ll be careful.” 

He eased off of her, despite her whine of protest, but then moved to settle his face between her legs, lapping at her labia. She closed her legs around his head, hands gripping his hair. His tongue worked wonders on her sex below, teasing her clit and burrowing into her opening. She gasped and moaned, overwhelmed by the tickling and building pressure.

She was unsure of whether she was in pain or in pleasure, the lines between the two were becoming blurred as his fingers joined his tongue and scissored her open. His mouth on her hip sent jolts through her nerves and she yelped. 

He got up from between her legs, chin glistening with her juices. He wiped it off with his forearm and returned to his previous place on top of her, her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms embraced him. His cock was still rock hard and twitching, seeking out her warmth. He gripped the base of his cock and teased her entrance with his tip, rubbing her slit. 

“Oh Stars!” he gasped. 

The tip pushed forward, she felt her pussy clench in anticipation. 

“Slowly!” she moaned. 

He slid in, bit by bit. He clenched his teeth in determination as he slowly pushed inside her, face flushed and sweating. The delicious stretch of his cock inside her was indescribable. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of how hot he was, how hard he was, how the fire in her stomach burned for him. 

Once he was balls deep into her, he stilled. She let out a breath and sighed loudly. It was not as painful as she had imagined, but the soreness persisted. 

“Rose? Are you okay?” he asked, voice gentle with concern. 

She nodded her head quickly, breathing anxiously. 

She was no longer a virgin. A man was inside her. He was inside her. General Armitage Hux of the First Order was inside her, a Resistance spy. This was far beyond her mission prerogative, but she had pushed him into it. And he had no idea who she was. The hot desire and lust that had driven her mad just moments earlier was cooled by the cold realization of the consequences that were sure to follow. But she refused to submit to reality, wanting to be selfish and indulge in this fantasy just for tonight. 

“Please kiss me!” she begged of him. 

He moved, ever so slightly, to lower his face to hers and connect their lips. This small movement resulted in him pulling out of her and bucking against her hips. She was jolted by his tiny thrust and pleasure found her once more. 

“Oohh…” she gasped, “Again…” 

Eagerly, he started to move inside of her, thrusting as quick as he could. She was overwhelmed by his cock, rutting in and out of her. 

“Harder!” she screamed. 

Every couple of rapid thrusts, he pulled out as far as he could without slipping out of her and thrust back in as hard as he could, his balls slapping her. Her head hit the headboard the first time, so he kept his arm cradled around her head to protect her from impact. She cried and moaned loud as he fucked her, obscenely calling his name and demanding for him to use her body as he wished. 

He took breaks in between his thrusting to suck at her nipple, hips still grinding languidly against hers, before he returned to fucking her vigorously. Her ear burned next to his hot panting breaths. 

He suddenly pulled out of her, sitting up on his knees with her legs still spread open before him. He gripped his cock and jerked into his fist. His mouth was agape as his green eyes, almost black with lust, gazed over her heaving breasts and exposed pussy. 

“Cum on me.” she instructed him as she ran her hands down the length of her body before returning back to play with her breasts. 

“It’s going to make a mess!” he exclaimed. 

Even in the throes of passion, he worried about cleanliness. She rose up from her lying position to a sitting position and gripped his hips, pushing him to lie down on the bed. He still kept his fist wrapped around his cock as he complied with her prodding. 

Once he was on his back, she removed his fist and immediately swallowed the length of his cock. His hand gripped the back of her head, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. She couldn’t put all of him into her mouth without gagging. 

While one hand supported her as she bent over him, the other hand gripped his shaft and stroked; she sucked what she could into her mouth. Her tongue traced curvy lines on his shaft and curled around his cock. 

“Oh Stars, oh my Stars, Oh my Stars…” he repeated as she sucked. 

Then his hand pushed down on her head, keeping her mouth planted over the top of her fist that gripped the base of his cock. His other hand was pulling her hair near the scalp. She felt his body curl. His cock throbbed and bittersalt cum filled her mouth. 

She swallowed, ignoring the taste. He moaned in pleasure as he emptied his seed into her. After it seemed that he had cum all he had in her mouth, she licked up his glans clean before she sat up. Once she sat up, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you”, he sighed and he closed his eyes. He stroked her back soothingly, kissing her between strokes. He kissed her forehead, immediately following with lowering his face to hers to seek out her lips. Eventually his strokes slowed to a stop. His face was blissfully calm and his breathing was deep, she heard the quietest snores from him. 

Rose could not sleep, her brain buzzing with the forbidden words he had said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Please leave behind comments/feedback if you can!
> 
> Stay safe in these times!


End file.
